


Goodnight Goodbye

by the_bloss



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (it's scratching. If that specifically bothers you then probably not for you), (non sexual nudity tho don't get too excited), Blood, Gen, Nudity, Self-Harm, body...horror??, directly inspired by lyrics, drowning?, it's basically the worst children's book ever, jesus we got everything don't we, like it's depicted but it's not really happening, metaphorical drowning depicted in a somewhat literal way, omgcp heartbreak fest 2017, stay safe kiddos, suicide? ideation???, tagged violence for mild/symbolic gore, the art equivalent of a songfic, this took me so long please look at it lol, wow this sounds really bad as I type it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bloss/pseuds/the_bloss
Summary: you claw your eyes out every nightstill wonder why you're going blindyou got no time to wonder whyoh, the hours are growing longerthose arms ain't growing strongerand everyone you thought would last foreverhas said to you: goodnight, goodbye-"Goodnight Goodbye," by Rioghnach Robinsonalt. A Symbolic Look at Kent's Rookie Year





	Goodnight Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017) collection. 



> this is my own prompt! I don't trust no bitch but myself
> 
> ~Heavily~ inspired by and lyrics from the song "Goodnight Goodbye" by Rioghnach Robinson (you can listen here: https://rioghnach.bandcamp.com/track/goodnight-goodbye). You should definitely check out the rest of her music and she's a pretty good YA novelist to boot.

**Author's Note:**

> wink
> 
>  
> 
> Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://omgcpheartbreakfest.tumblr.com/) on the omgcpheartbreakfest tumblr page!


End file.
